Today, files having different formats for images, video, and audio may be attached to e-mail messages using a PC (personal computer) and sent to other PC's via the Internet. Also, files may be sent from one location to another over a network such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN) using a file transfer protocol (FTP). The files may be used in conjunction with certain media players such as PC's, DVD players, PDA's, MP3 players, etc.
The format (e.g., MPEG, JPEG, Windows Media, Quick Time, DVD sound format, AC3, CD format, etc.) of the files define their compatibility with devices. Files are often sent from a source location to a destination location without the source having any knowledge of the format capabilities of devices at the destination location.
For example, a source PC may send a JPEG image file to a destination PC without knowing what the file format capabilities are of the destination PC. The source PC may send the JPEG file to a destination PC. If the destination PC only supports TIFF format capability, then the destination PC may not be able to process and display the JPEG formatted file.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.